Seventeen Days
by Beast Love
Summary: I had pulled my heart from his hands hoping for you to take it, even though you already have another heart in your hands. I wished for time to stop.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I purely own the plot. Possibility of OOC-ness, not sure though.

Theme Music: When the Love Falls by Yiruma

* * *

><p>Seventeen Days<p>

by Beast Love

* * *

><p><em>Day one... <em>

You and I woke up at the same time, both of us stepping foot out of our individual rooms. We both looked at each, smiling, a good morning passing our lips. We laughed at how we were both in sync. You walked away, a red towel in hand, going outside to warm up for the day before breakfast. I jumped when the boy next door greeting me cheerfully. I hadn't realized how long I was staring at his walking figure. I casually ignored the strange feeling of guilt when I looked into his gray eyes. With his pale smooth hand in mine, we walked outside to start the fire for breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Day two<em>...

You and I had once again woken up at the same time, the same exchange as yesterday occurred. However, today, you asked if I wanted to meditate with you. I gazed into your mesmerizing amber eyes that glowed with worry and hope.

I asked, "_Why?"_

You merely replied, "_You look stressed, Katara."_

I involuntarily shivered as I heard you speak my name, watching the way your thin lips moved. I had looked away, my voice strained from the anger that flowed into my mind, "_No, but thanks for the offer._"

I could see from the corner of my eye your face that showed dejection. My heart ached.

You nodded, walking away with that red towel in hand. I placed a hand on my aching heart, wondering why I had looked at him the way I looked at Aang? Did I even look at Aang that way anymore? My mind swirled with thoughts of betrayal while my heart ached from what I hoped was guilt that I had looked at another man, not the painful look he had on his intriguing scarred face... I had almost attacked the gray-eyed boy that morning when he greeted me, scaring the Spirit out of me. It was then, I noticed, Aang was a boy to me...

* * *

><p><em>Day five...<em>

Today, I had taken your offer. I walked beside you, glancing every so often at you to see you strangely gleaming in happiness. I didn't question you about it, a gut feeling that if I did it would ruin the comforting silence between us. I glanced at you once more, not thinking too much on the simple action, only to see you glancing at me too from the corner of your eye. We both looked away from each other. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, the light color of red painted across them, the rapid pulse of my heart... I argued with my conscience, repeating over and over, _We're just nervous and stressed, is all._

The comforting silence turned to uncomfortable awkwardness. I refused to glance at you anymore, afraid of what would happen if I did again. You halted to a stop. I looked up from my shoes that I had found interesting to indulge in the beautiful silent realm of a forest beside the temple we were staying at. Grass was barely growing on the gray-like ground while the thick roots of the trees stuck out in abstract patterns. It was such a simple place to meditate, but so peaceful. A place that no one would consider magical yet it seemed everything to you as you sat against the brick wall, basking in sunlight. I followed you, sitting only a few feet away from you, in the shadows of the bulky trees. You're calming presence immediately allowed me to feel peace within myself. The image of your eyes closed and face incredibly serene, not the one of the short-tempered boy I knew, was the last thing on my mind as I closed my eyes.

The image of the gray-eyed boy appeared in the corner of my mind for a moment. Guilt weighed my heart for reasons I did not know why. My mind wandered back to you before I could think too much into it.

* * *

><p><em>Day ten...<em>

Every morning, it was just you and I in your sanctuary, or was it ours now? When I thought of it as ours I would blush. The more time I spent with you the more conscious I was of myself. Was my hair a mess, more frizzed than normal? Did I have dirt on my face? Did I put on my clothes right? Did I smell nice? Then, I wondered about what you would like better... My hair in your country's top knot, my country's braid, or my hair naturally? What color would you prefer on me? Should I go on a diet? And, it was then I would yell at myself. How could I think of what you wanted but not what Aang wanted? Why did I care less about his opinion , but I treasured yours? And then, I remembered a crucial piece. You had her. The pale ice queen of beauty. Mai.

My heart would drum roughly against my chest as I sat down beside you in the sun to meditate. It clenched with so many confusing emotions while my mind swam with thoughts that told me to run. Your arm suddenly brushed my shoulder, sending sparks to my entire body. You never mumbled a sorry, it seemed like you were waiting for me to say something. I didn't. You casually leaned slightly against me, our arms just touching. I could feel the electricity flowing through me, telling my heart to pulse faster. I loved the feeling of your hot arm against my cool... And I understood the confusing emotions and the harsh accusations of my conscience. I liked you, probably more than I should have. His gray eyes seemed to accuse me in my mind. I blinked away the heat forming in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Day twelve...<em>

It was the first time he and I fought with each other from what I could remember. It wasn't a big deal. It was just a simple question Aang asked me.

"_You and Zuko are getting along quite well, right?"_

I jumped. Fear, shame, anger... I had done nothing wrong, right? _Wrong_, my conscience echoed.

"_Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" _I had glared at him, lashing out my conflicting feelings at him.

His face turned to hurt and shock. I had no idea what came over me. I was just so angry with myself that I took it out on anything that was closest to me. I swiftly apologized, running towards our sanctuary with tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't love Aang anymore. My heart stopped throbbing with the wonderful feeling of happiness and joy as it did with you. I no longer felt the feeling of wanting him to look at only me, to always come to me, to boast in front of me so I could praise him. He was just a boy. Like a brother. What Sokka was to me.

I leaned against the cool wall that was illuminated by the moon. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, trembling from the tears. I felt rotten, horrible. I felt the worst of the worst. I felt worse than you probably did when I threatened you to do one slip up against Aang. I had betrayed Aang, although he didn't know. I had pulled my heart from his hands hoping for you to take it, even though you already have another heart in your hands. The thought of you and Mai already together made me cry harder because I knew my love for you wouldn't be accepted by you.

* * *

><p><em>Day thirteen...<em>

Someone was shaking my shoulders that morning. I groggily raised my head from my arms, feeling my stiff neck crack. My eyes burned, my head beat in time with my heart in pain. I looked up, squinting as the sun's rays that blinded me. There, I saw your warm amber eyes, the fire within them shining in concern. You smiled a bit when you saw me wake up. When my mind could finally process thoughts, I pushed you away, turning to face the wall in embarrassment. I must have looked like a mess. My eyes were definitely red from crying practically all night, my hair a wild monkey bird's nest. Oh the embarrassment of having you see me in my worst...

"_What was that for!" _you growled, standing up to dust off your clothes.

I stuttered, _"H-How long were you here?"_

"_Not that long... Hey, don't change the subject! What were you doing out here all night! You could have caught a cold, or worse, someone could have kidnapped you!" _you yelled at me.

I didn't understand your anger. What was I to you? You know I could handle myself, so why the cross look? I felt the sting of tears forming in my dry eyes. Please don't look at me like that. Don't look at me with hatred. I began to apologize, repeating it over and over. I didn't know to who I was apologizing. To you? To him? To my heart or my conscience? I silently wept as you hesitantly put your arms around me, allowing my tears to soak into your red shirt. I cried harder when your deep scent of sweat and peppermint filled my nose. _You can't have him, Katara. _

I wanted time to stop. I didn't care what would happen to the world if it did. I just wanted to remain close to you for forever, just like this. I wanted to feel your warmth, smell your hypnotizing scent, to feel the textures of your shirt on my cheek. I wanted it all, all of it for myself. I couldn't, therefore I wished for the impossible. For time to stop for forever. I'm sorry, Aang. I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm sorry, Mai. I'm sorry, everyone. I just love you too much that I can't let you go.

"_Katara?" _you pulled me away from you, trying to have me look at you in the eyes.

I looked anywhere except at you. I couldn't with the guilt written all over my face. You didn't need my love burdening your shoulders. You already had enough being the greatest, most powerful man in your country.

My eyes widened when you placed your large hands on my face, pulling it up. Your eyes had a strange fire in them, a fire that I noticed one day when you looked at her. Why were you looking at me like that? You already have her, you have everything you want. You leaned down, pausing to watch me.

It then happened. The most wonderful feeling I had ever experienced. Your warm chapped lips on my plump ones, moving slowly yet fervently. My eyes closed, burning the feeling of you against me into my memories. I moved my arms across your chest to lock them around your neck, pulling you closer. You tightened your hold around my waist lightly pulling me up to kiss me harder. Your body heat warmed me from head to toe, electrifying me, melting me. Please let time stop, Spirits.

* * *

><p><em>Day fourteen...<em>

"_Katara..." _you nestled your face into my neck, my long dark locks hiding it partially.

I could feel you inhale softly, your lips ghosting over my skin. I sighed, satisfied. Happy. Blessed. I hadn't felt happier, more...it was just so hard to explain what I felt with you. So many things I wished I could say to you, but I didn't know how. The only way I could was like this, with you right beside me. I leaned my head on yours, gazing at our contrasting entwined fingers. I felt the grin on my face, the look I had. It was pure love painted on my entire being to the core of my soul. But, I had to ask the inevitable.

"_Zuko...What about Mai? What about Aang? We can't just do this everyday from now on..." _I winced as I spoke their names while my heart clenched.

You shifted a bit so that your free arm pulled me closer to you, _"I... I actually had broken off with Mai long ago..."_

"_What? When? How-?"_ I took my head away from your uncomfortable skull.

You had a distant look on your face, "_It wasn't that long after I was announced Fire Lord. She was the one who broke it off with me, saying she just didn't feel what we used to have. I-It broke my heart. I still loved Mai at that time...When you guys asked if I wanted to join you on a little journey, I immediately went. Anything to get my mind off her. Then I found this place. It comforted me. And then I began to notice something- no, I noticed someone more than I did before," _you looked up at me, a small smile playing on your lips, "_I noticed you, Katara."_

I felt the tears flow down. This time, my heart was in joy. It made me feel better that I wasn't the only one who noticed you during this trip. I shyly leaned down, giving him a peck on the lips. I laughed when I saw you turn red. We relaxed once more, returning our attention to our sanctuary. There was only one thing that was in the way now...that was Aang. Did I have the heart to break his heart? Did I have the will to watch him in pain? I wanted to cry again, however I held them back. There's nothing wrong in losing a love for someone and falling for someone else. I had to be strong. I had to think about my happiness for once. I'm so sorry, Aang...

* * *

><p><em>Day fifteen...<em>

I didn't leave with you this morning. I had been awake the whole night thinking about how I was going to tell Aang. Every way I imagined it happening, I see his wise gray eyes water, like a child's. He was still a child even if he had turned thirteen, well, one-hundred-and-thirteen. He was an Air Nomad, they hadn't taught him the pain of life, the difficulties. He was spiritually detached, he was a free soul with so much positive energy it was amazing. How could I bring him to the real world? It seemed like it would be my punishment for a life time, having to see Aang in his most vulnerable state.

I sighed heavily, covering my eyes from the sun's light. The sooner I told him, the easier it would be on all of us, I hope...

That night, I told Aang to meet me outside in the courtyard of the temple. I wouldn't do it in front of everyone or even near them, especially not within Toph's super-hearing range. His face turned serious immediately, knowing that this was not going to be good news. My heart kept saying, _I'm sorry, Aang. I'm so sorry..._ I bit my trembling lip to keep myself from crying. I didn't want to see his face, but I had to.

I turned to face him, hugging myself to keep myself steady. I took a good look at Aang so that I could view what I was about to let go of in my heart. He would be in my heart always, as a brother, if he accepted that. He had grown taller in the past year, my height exactly. He continued to shave his head, his muscles larger as his newly made Air Nomad clothing loosely hung over them. He had the eyes of an old wise man, yet those of a child. It must have been hard, trying to be a normal child, but also being the world's savior.

"_Aang..." _the tears began to slip. I felt his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. _"T-This is so hard for me to say. I-I love you so much..."_

"_I love you, too, Katara," _he smiled gently. _"But I don't think your love is the same one I'm hoping to hear. You...love Zuko."_

I looked at him, my heart drumming in my ears, _"How...How long did you know...?"_

He just laughed joyfully, although his eyes seemed in pain, _"Come on, Katara! I'm the Avatar! I'm supposed to know these things! Kidding, I'm just good at observing things. It's not that hard to tell if you look closely."_

I was in total shock. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't look anywhere, think of anything. He had known all along. He had laughed. I couldn't get it through to my head. He wasn't crying. Hurt, yes, just not the way I imagined him to be. It felt worse having him know this whole time instead of me telling him. Was it really that obvious? How was he able to just accept it? I was waiting for him to hurt me, go in the Avatar state, hurt Zuko in some way... This wasn't what I had prepared for.

"_Hello?" _Aang waved a hand in front of my face, his usual silly grin on his face. _"Did you hear me? I said I'm wishing you guys the best! I can't wait to tease you guys!"_

I grabbed his shoulders roughly, shaking him, _"Why are you so happy! Can't you see I cheated on you? That I don't love you anymore? Did I mean that little to you?"_

He gently took my hands off his shoulders, holding them, running his thumb across them. He had that moody look on his face when he was in deep thought, as if he were talking to himself, thinking about things that no one could understand. Finally, he sighed, _"Yeah, I am a bit mad. I mean, I waited for you every morning to say good morning to see you gone with Zuko. I am sad that you don't love me anymore, anyone would be. But, it's not like you don't love me, you just love me in a different way than I want you to. I saw you and Zuko. You guys are great together. Besides, if I were to keep you only to myself where you were going to be unhappy, that means I never really cared about you. An old teacher of mine told me, the best kind of love is the love that knows went to let go. So, I let it go, Katara. You're free with my blessings!"_

Aang dropped my hands, walking back inside the temple where everyone was laughing and eating. I dropped to my knees, shaking. He hadn't forgiven me. No, he never said he did. Although, it seemed like his way of forgiving me was giving his blessings. It meant a lot to hear that from him. I smiled a bit while my face was drenched in tears. I looked up at the moon, _Thank you, Spirits._

* * *

><p><em>Day seventeen...<em>

"_Hey, you love birds! Get your butts on the flying bison or we're leaving without you!" _my brother shrieked in the distance. He still hadn't developed that deep voice.

You and I looked at each other, blushing as we had been cuddling in our sanctuary.

"_We should just leave, they'll be fine with just each other!" _Toph's melodic voice echoed. Aang's laugh could be heard.

Sokka began to scream, "_That's what I don't want to happen! She's too young!"_

I could feel the heat on my cheeks. _Just wait until I get there Sokka, you're getting a good smack from me._ Your eyes spoke the same idea as mine.

"_What?" _the two young ones asked in unison.

Yes, they were still children in this world no matter how powerful they both were. We laughed before getting up, racing down the courtyard to Appa, our hands entwined.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whoa, managed to write a 3,000 word story. Quite proud of myself. I'm amazed I haven't given up on it halfway through. Personally, I liked how it turned out, especially Aang's little speech on love. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I'll definitely write an Aang and Toph story too one day. Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded.


End file.
